endlessinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
RarityD
RarityD, also known as Rarity, Rare or Rarie, is the third member of the Endless Insanity Blog. As the youngest member of the bloggers, she is often very negatively impacted by Assume 's presence, becoming extremely distressed or angry whenever another blogger is possessed. RarityD's name derives from the MLP character Rarity, with the "D" standing for "dreams". Pre-EI events Rarity is believed to have first come in to contact with Assume through someone named James judging by a letter found in Rarity's old journal in what seemed to be an Assume-affected hand. More details are currently unknown. Rare discovered the blog and found that the content seemed familiar, and contacted Nova . Her first post appeared on June 12, 2011. As RarityD More than anyone else, Rarity has been haunted by auditory hallucinations. From mild, or even helpful voices, such as those that reminded her to do her chores, to the more violent and frightening voices, Rarity suffers from hearing voices. While initially she tried to downplay these instances, she eventually confessed to hearing voices far more frequently than she initially let on. (This note was solved, the puzzle reading “box left seven”, though the meaning of this was never made clear.) Rarity’s initial haunting seemed little different than any of the other bloggers’. However, Assume has, on several instances, referenced Rarity being somehow “special”, though this has never been elaborated upon. Shortly after Nova’s disappearance, Rarity received a note on her doorstep, though whether it was she herself that penned this note or another is unknown. Once while Assumed, AdrenalEx chose to take Rarity’s place, and Rarity later attempted to return the favor for him and other bloggers on several occasions. Assume mentioned discussing with her “a deal she couldn’t refuse” (presumably The Deal ), but following the incident she had no memory of this taking place During the first instance of the bloggers going “lala”, a condition believed to be brought on by one of the bloggers taking The Deal and characterized by a state of euphoria, Rarity became Assumed and told the readers that they needed to look under things or “MAYBESLIGHTLYTOTHELEFT”. This, too, has never been explained. This “lala” state repeated itself when it is believed that Rarity took Assume’s deal, as evidenced in the video “wingboner” posted on the Endless Insanity youtube channel. Notably, Rare has displayed Assume’s ability to imitate the bloggers and fool the readers into believing that a given blogger is not currently possessed. During an incident in (_____), Assume tricked the readers not once but twice. As the year wore on, Rarity began to show up in the Shoutbox less and less frequently, as a result of her mounting workload. On instances she did show up in the shoutbox, however, she was often Assumed. One incident involved Assume leaving her outside during a blizzard, which resulted in a stay in the hospital with severe hypothermia. After this point, Rarity’s visits became even more erratic, often with weeks or even months of unexplained silence in between. This did not stop AssumedRarity from taking part in his new “game”, where the readers had to choose between mental and physical harm. Interestingly, Assume also chose to force Rarity to expose his existence to Rarity’s boyfriend, despite her long-standing efforts to conceal her haunting from him, by taking over several times while either in his presence or on cam. On (________), AssumedRarity gave a time and date when the readers would receive a clue, but it does not seem that this clue was forthcoming, perhaps due to the fact that only two readers were present at the time. On April 1st, Rarity returned again to the shoutbox, and all the bloggers were Assumed at once. She reappeared several days later with no memory of ever having been possessed. Since then, she has been seen in the Shoutbox maybe once or twice. It is speculated by a few readers that she is merely ignoring Assume and trying to live the most normal life she possibly can, away from the blog and all reminders of her haunting. Category:Bloggers